


Fix Me

by Faramirlover



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabbley, M/M, first class au sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik needs help from a telepath he just can't find</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix Me

Erik’s on the hunt for a mutant who can help him fix whatever Shaw and his pet mutant did to his head and help to keep them permanently out. He’s been searching for weeks and he’s finally narrowed to a town in north New York but he just can’t work out who it is.

In desperate need of a drink he stops into the only bar in town to find it occupied by only the bartender and a young slip of a thing, giggly and drunk. The second he’s noticed, Erik’s subjected to the worst flirting technique he’s ever heard but somehow it’s adorable. The boy is trying far too hard and wobbles dangerously every time he makes an overly expressive hand gesture, but he’s earnest and sweet and has the most perfect cherry red lips, and Erik can just tell that hidden under the layers of far too many shots, this boy is unbelievably smart. Just how he likes them.

It’s only the next morning, when he’s gulping down water in the bathroom, wondering about how to find the mystery telepath and trying to ignore the swirl of guilt and desire the gorgeous boy in his bed is making him feel that he hears a voice in his mind.

_Oh Erik darling. Someone’s been messing about in here haven’t they? Let me fix it for you then you can bring me breakfast._


End file.
